equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magia do Cinema
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia do Cinema (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic na versão original) é o segundo dos três especiais de meia hora de Equestria Girls. Neste especial, as Equestria Girls são convidadas a para visitar o set de filmagem do filme da Daring Do. Mas um mistério assola o estúdio quando alguns objetos importantes desaparecem. Produção Esse especial foi inicialmente anunciado para o verão de 2017 no Netflix dos Estados Unidos e depois anunciado para estreiar no Discovery Family a 1 de Julho de 2017. e Discovery Kids a 24 de Junho de 2017. Detalhes desse especial foram revelados primeiramente em um website Polaco revelando o titulo como My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia filmu, odc. 2 e exibido no canal Polaco teleTOON+ a 21 de Maio de 2017. Resumo Um alô para Hollywood O especial começa em uma exótica localização com um vulcão onde uma pessoa ri malignamente por estar perto de conseguir três relíquias e amaldiçoar a cidade de Marapore e chama a si mesmo de Stalwart Stallion. De repente, o diretor de filme Canter Zoom grita "Corta!", revelando que a localização era um set de filmagens para uma adaptação em filme do livro Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore. Rainbow Dash, tendo interrompido o take do filme, afirma que Stalwart Stallion já deveria ser conhecido como Mojo naquele ponto, alegando precisão no material fonte do filme. Conhecendo o set As Mane Seven haviam sido convidadas ao estúdio por Canter Zoom como agradecimento por elas terem salvo o Acampamento Everfree e Rainbow Dash fica especialmente animada com a oportunidade. Uma das assistentes de produção de Canter informa que a fantasia para a cena do clube noturno desapareceu e Canter pede licença antes de sair de cena. Com algum tempo livre antes da próxima cena ser filmada, as garotas decidem se separar e conhecer as várias áreas do estúdio. Rarity quer conhecer Chestnut Magnifico, a atriz interpretando Daring Do, e Fluttershy quer que Chestnut assine uma petição para ajudar os animais. Sunset Shimmer e Applejack querem checar o set do Monte Vehoovius de perto, Pinkie Pie e Spike querem encontrar o buffet e a "fonte de cupcake" e Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash querem ver os objetos do filme desenhados e aprovados pela própria A. K. Yearling. No trailer de Chestnut Magnifico, Fluttershy e Rarity ouvem Chestnut discutir com seu agente no telefone, gritando que ela quer que a produção de algo seja "interrompida". No cenário do Monte Vehoovius, Sunset e Applejack descobrem uma embalagem de chocolate descartada. Enquanto checam a espada, o cajado e a flecha usados no filme, Twilight e Rainbow Dash encontram Juniper Montage, sobrinha e entregadora pessoal de Canter Zoom. Juniper afirma que ela conhece todo o estúdio e que pediu a seu tio para ser elencada como Daring Do, mas que ele recusou. Ela oferece para mostrar a Twilight e Rainbow outro set de filmagens, mencionando que ela tem as chaves para cada área do estúdio. Enquanto isso, Pinkie Pie e Spike fracassam pela busca da fonte de cupcake, mas eles encontram e comem várias barras de chocolate. Perto dali, eles veem Canter Zoom conversando com Chestnut. Canter tenta negociar uma extensão do contrato de Chestnut, mas a furiosa atris está mais preocupada com suas barras de chocolate desaparecidas, fazendo com que Pinkie e Spike deixassem a cena. Quando as garotas se reagrupam mais tarde, a equipe do filme começa a gravar a próxima cena, mas o cenário do Monte Vehoovius de repente desaba, e para piorar Rainbow Dash descobre que as relíquias haviam desaparecido. Mistério no filme As Mane Seven, Canter Zoom e Juniper Montage voltam para onde as relíquias estavam anteriormente expostas. Sunset sugere fazer novas relíquias, mas Canter nega afirmando não poderem fazê-lo sem a aprovação de A. K. Yearling. Com o contrato de Chestnut Magnifico prestes a expirar e o set do Monte Vehoovius destruído, Canter teme que a produção do filme seja permanentemente suspensa. Enquanto ele e Juniper saem para fazer mais levantamentos de danos, Twilight detecta um padrão começando a se formar. Ela acredita que alguém esteja intencionalmente sabotando a produção do filme e que todos os sinais apontam para Chesnut como a culpada. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie e Spike decidem encontrar Chestnut enquanto as outras procuram pelas relíquias desaparecidas. De repente, Twilight, Applejack e Rarity veem uma figura encapuzada nas proximidades. Rainbow Dash usa seu cristal da supervelocidade para perseguir a figura, mas ela rapidamente desaparece. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie e Spike reagrupam-se com as outras e afirmam não terem encontrado Chestnut. Enquanto Rainbow informa Sunset sobre a figura encapuzada, um contra-regra que passava por ali confunde as garotas com atrizes e pede que elas coloquem as fantasias. As garotas logo se veem no set do filme das Power Pôneis. Applejack então nota a figura encapuzada novamente e as garotas começam a persegui-la por múltiplos sets. Após perderem a figura encapuzada novamente, as garotas acabam no set de filmagem do filme preferido de Pinkie Pie, Stormy with a Side of Pudding. A figura encapuzada captura as garotas com uma rede com exceção Rainbow Dash. Rainbow persegue-a e eventualmente acaba em um depósito de filmagem. Ela descobre o vestido desaparecido em um dos armários, mas a figura encapuzada a prende dentro do depósito. Com seus telefones confiscados pela segurança do estúdio, Rainbow Dash fica incapaz de pedir ajuda. Mistério resolvido O resto das garotas conseguem escapar da rede e notam uma trilha de pudim de chocolate deixada por Rainbow na perseguição. Elas seguem a trilha até a área de estoque e Fluttershy ouve Rainbow chamar de dentro do depósito. Usando o seu cristal da telecinese, Twilight destranca magicamente a porta e liberta Rainbow. Após ver o vestido recuperado, Twilight tem uma ideia sobre quem o verdadeiro culpado seja e as garotas montam uma armadilha para pegá-lo. As Mane Seven encontram-se com Canter Zoom, Chestnut Magnifico e Juniper Montage na frente do cenário da Vila Tricorners e pedem permissão de Canter para procurar pistas. Concordando com isso, Canter pede a Chestnut para ir para a maquiagem e Juniper para trazer alguns smoothies. Pouco tempo depois, as garotas flagram a figura encapuzada tentando pegar as relíquias e as esconder em outro lugar e revela-se como sendo Juniper e Juniper tenta disfarçar. Twilight deduz que ela somente foi capaz de fazer tudo isso devido ao seu conhecimento profundo do estúdio e de seu acesso a todas as áreas do estúdio. Quando questionada sobre o porque, Juniper admite estar ressentida com seu tio por não lhe dar o papel de Daring Do no filme, assim como por Chestnut por comer todas as suas barras de chocolate. Canter furiosamente repreende Juniper por sabotar a produção do filme, colocar a vida de todos em perigo e abusar de sua confiança. Juniper se desculpa e pede por perdão e apesar de ser perdoada por Canter, ele a expulsa do estúdio. Enquanto Juniper é escoltada para fora pela segurança do estúdio, ela lha para as Mane Seven com um olhar vingativo em seus olhos. Epílogo Chestnut retorna para informar a Canter que seu agente conseguiu tirá-la de um documentário no qual não estava interessada, permitindo assim poder estender o seu contrato e terminar as filmagens do filme da Daring Do. Canter agradece as garotas pelo bom trabalho e concorda em elenca-las como figurantes no filme como forma de mostrar sua gratidão. Enquanto as filmagens recomeçam, Chestnut—agora atuando no papel de Daring Do—corre pela praça da Vila Tricorners Village portando uma das relíquias em seu cinto. Ele enfrenta o ator de Stalwart Stallion, que possui um cetro mágico em suas mãos. Rainbow Dash joga um chicote para Daring Do e o clímax do filme começa, mas Rainbow Dash mais uma vez atrapalha o take ao gritar de emoção. Galeria Movie Magic title card EGS2.png Fluttershy and Rarity outside Chestnut Magnifico's trailer EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Referências en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Categoria:Especiais